gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Monster
Monster is the seventh book in the Gone Series. It is set four years after the events of Light. Blurb Plot Eighteen-year-old Shade Darby is on her way to school when her ex Malik Tenerife stops her and confronts her about her fascination with the FAYZ after her mother, Heather, was killed. After a new kid, Hugo"Cruz" Rojas, is beaten up for being transgender, Shade calls in sick and takes Cruz to her house to treat her injuries. After befriending Cruz, she tells her about the incoming meteors similar to the one that hit the power plant. She then reveals that she sabotaged the estimated coordinates, and only she knows where one of them will actually land. Meanwhile, Dekka Talent is approached by Thomas Peaks, who wants to study her because she was a moof. She initially rejects, but reluctantly accepts after Peaks threatens to kidnap Sam Temple, who recently stopped drinking heavily. Shade and Cruz drive to the actual meteor destination and pick up most of it. But Justin DeVeere, an art student, finds a shard and eats it. On a plane, he suddenly morphs into a huge monster with a sword for an arm. Not knowing how to control his body, he tears the plane apart. At the same time Aristotle "Armo" Adamo is taken by the military to be injected by polar bear DNA combined with shards of a meteor - he morphs into a half polar bear creature, but having serious ODD manages to resist the military's orders and escapes. Shade has also eaten part of the meteor and finds she suddenly possesses such extreme speed that she (quite literally) makes Brianna Berenson look like she's standing still. Jealous, Cruz eats part of the meteor and finds she has Penny and Bug's abilities enhanced - she can create illusions around herself. The military work out what's going on and try and kidnap the two, but Malik helps them escape. Dekka has been given the meteor and can become a cat-like, sonic screeching shredder. She escapes when she realizes Peaks intends to use her to fight wars and meets up with Armo. Shade and Justin cross paths and Shade tries to take down Justin to prove she's not evil, but Justin, calling himself Knightmare and trying to escape to a life of isolation, is kidnapped by Gwendolyn DiMarco, who kills his girlfriend, Erin O'Day. Peaks is demoted, and angry, he eats three shards of the rock - three times the dose that Armo, Dekka, Shade, Cruz, and Justin have had. After finding Drake Merwin - who still has Brittney's regeneration powers but now also her face half-emerging from his chest - Peaks makes a deal to recruit Drake, telling him of his very powerful morph, which Drake accepts. Peaks then morphs into a massive stone-like giant, who spills napalm. Dekka and Armo return to Perdido Beach, where Diana is replacing the flowers on Caine's graves. Dekka moves through and quickly mourns Duck Zhang, Hunter Lefkowitz, Orc, Mary Terrafino and even Caine Soren, before breaking down at Brianna's grave. Then she and Armo continue to where they've heard the "Mother Rock" is - a huge meteor. Shade, Cruz, Malik, Dekka and Armo all arrive at the dock and fight Peaks and, but Malik is fatally wounded and Cruz stays with him, trying to decide whether or not to give him some of the rock. Just when Peaks has triumphed and accidentally defeats Drake, but doesn’t kill him, Vincent Vu arrives - he's eaten five shards of the Mother Rock and is a huge starfish-like monster. He wipes Shade, Dekka and Armo aside like they're nothing, drags Peaks into the water where he barely survives, and even defeats Justin, who the military are trying to use as a soldier. He reveals to Shade that the "Dark Watchers" they've all felt are behind the Gaiaphage, and are watching them like TV. Vincent demorphs and goes into hiding. Dekka and Armo go to Sam and Astrid’s house, and Shade and Cruz take Malik to the nearest hospital. Characters Characters that appear in Monster: Gaia, Brianna, Heather, Caine, Orc, Little Pete and Alex all appear in flashbacks. Mary, Hunter, Astrid, Lana and Duck are mentioned. Deaths * Erin - vaporized by missiles sent at Justin "Knightmare" DeVeere. * Edith Windsor (Dekka's cat) - accidentally shredded by Dekka with her new powers. * Sean Macbeth - killed by the military due to his caterpillar mutation. * Delia Macbeth - eaten by her brother due to his caterpillar mutation. * Carl - shredded out of mercy by Dekka Talent due to him wanting to die. Notes * Monster was originally going to be a series of its own, unrelated to the Gone Series.Monster Origins * Monster went under the working title of "Shade Darby". Gallery Monster US back cover.png|The US back cover MONSTER by Michael Grant Official Book Trailer|The US trailer Monster Dutch cover.jpg|The Dutch cover References Category:Books Category:Real World